Spalko the Plaything
by villainess6464
Summary: Spalko/Mutt one-shot. Two people who hate one another learn they each have their uses. Pure smut.


The atmosphere changed as soon as Irena Spalko entered the room. Her large lips were sealed tight, ready to snap off orders at a moment's notice. Two cheekbones, shaped by blunt angles, looked as though they were permanently chewing something. This was a women who was in charge, and her men stepped aside appropriately. Her hair, jet black and formed into a striking bob cut, glistened under the light. Her eyes scanned the room, sternly assessing the situation.

"Mutt Williams," rang out her Ukrainian accent.

He shuddered. Spalko was not a woman you wanted to cross.

"I'm not saying anything."

"You don't need to," she purred, "I'm already inside your mind."

It was a preposterous comment, but enough to put Mutt on edge. She stepped around him slowly, casting her eyes over his body. It was the closest the two had ever been.

Her clothes were unflattering grey overalls, with a soviet belt fastened far above her pelvis. She obviously did not care about showing off her physique. Leather boots made their way up to her thighs. Huge, black workman's gloves protected her hands.

"Do I scare you?"

He didn't answer.

"What a silly question," she continued, "I am aware of my own reputation."

She clicked her fingers and her men advanced, bringing with them coils of rope. The situation was not improving. They took his arms and leg, pressed him against the wall, and fastened his arms to the tent's support poles. Spalko watched on, emotionless.

"Mr. Williams, you are but a boy. You will do as I say in my camp. One word from me, one tiny word, and you are killed. There is no chance of escape, no chance of bargaining, you are mine and mine only. You must understand this."

She took another step forward, her boots thudding on the ground. Every tiny movement she made seemed to be performed with such power. Hr hated her.

"You hate me?"

Mutt froze with fear. It suddenly seemed her psychic powers were not complete lies. Then again, it was not hard to see that he hated her. Here was a woman who stood against everything he believed in. A communist, a killer, a bitch.

Spalko barked some orders in Russian. Her soldiers began filtering out the room. Dread crept into him as the crowd disappeared. It was Mutt and her. Alone. He was going to die. The boy struggled to break his binds but they were too fast.

"I am nothing to you. I am your enemy, and you are mine. An interesting relationship."

Her lips curled every word with an inhuman precision.

"You see me as nothing else than the villain. It will the moment all the more satisfying."

"What moment?" he whimpered.

"The moment of change, change in perception. The moment when you realize that this woman here, the woman you hate, is also undeniably attractive."

Mutt did not answer, but already my mind his going crazy, struggling to see what she was doing.

Spalko extended her tongue, very slowly, and licked it around the edges of her lips. She was wild, untamed, an animal. He tried to resist, but already he was feeling rumblings down below.

"Did that please you?" she said coldly, raising an eyebrow, "Did that, _arouse _you?"

Spalko took a step closer. She was only two feet away now. He could see every pore of her skin, every inch of her smooth, round face. She began taking off a glove, revealing her dainty hands.

"And how about this? Does this arouse?"

She took her finger, parted her lips, and slowly slipped it into her mouth. Her eyes remained cold as she sucked, withdrawing her finger and wiping off the saliva. His dick was hard, pushing against his trousers uncomfortably. He hoped she didn't see.

"Mr. Williams, you are exactly where I want you. I'm sure you want to rip off my clothes, I'm sure you want to stick your tongue down my throat, I'm sure you want be inside me. But you can't. I am in control."

She looked down at his crotch. A thin smile crossed her lips. She had seen the bulge.

"Men. So predictable."

She placed a finger on his forearm. He shuddered at the touch. Her fingers ran over his skin. Suddenly her nails pinched the flesh hard, refusing to let go. Mutt withheld a squirm.

"Pleasure, pain," she continued, "Easily confused. I am many years older than you, Mr. Williams, I dare say I know how to manipulate your body better than you do."

She leapt forwards, taking him by surprise, and took a long lustful lick of his face. Her tongue against his skin felt so wrong. Without thinking Mutt moved his head forwards, desperate for more. She withdrew and smiled thinly, she knew she had won.

"So you do want me," she said, "It makes torturing you all the more easier."

She reached down, her fingers brushing against his crotch, and began unfastening his trousers. She pulled down the boy's boxer shorts with a delicate precision, exposing his genitals to the cold air. He was suddenly craving her touch.

Spalko bent down slowly, moving her head closer, as if inspecting his penis. She looked up, her piercing eyes glaring at him from beneath the bob cut. She pursed her lips gently, then blew soft air on to his tip. Mutt twitched. It was excruciating.

"You want me so bad," she said, "So desperate, so frenzied. Usually you are so respectful to woman, so polite. But I am different. I am a villain, an object. You could be as dirty to me as you liked, if only you were unbound."

Spalko extended her tongue, slowly, towards his dick. Mutt's heart quickened as her tip came closer. So close, so so close. Then at the last moment, it stopped. Her tongue hung in mid air, a centimetre away from his penis. She wiggled it playfully. He had been denied.

"Fuck you!" he screamed.

She smiled devilishly, getting to her feet once more. She began unbuttoning her work overalls, revealing the white vest beneath. Her breasts were perfectly formed, almost visible through the thin fabric. Her work clothes fell to the floor.

"Look at my flesh. The perfect body, yet evil. If only you could move, but you're mine."

Mutt pulled at his bindings but they refused to move. His heart was beating uncontrollably.

"If only," she continued, "If only you broke free. You could run at me, you could ravish me, ravish me like a wild animal. Run your tongue over every inch of my body, bite me, do things you had always wished. My pussy's so wet, aching for you, and your dick is throbbing for me. I am evil. I need to be fucked."

That was it. His bindings snapped.

Mutt ran at Spalko, and as he did she gave a wild, manical smile. He forced her back onto the nearby table, licking at her desperately. Her thighs wrapped around him, her boots raising into the air.

"Yes," she moaned, "Ravish me."

He bit her lip, hard, and then ran his tongue in to her mouth. She tasted so good. With his hands he ripped off her vest, grabbing her breasts with both hands.

"Fuck me hard," she screamed, "Let everybody know what you've become."

Mutt pulled down her trousers. Her pussy was wet. He forced in my dick and started thrusting. Her thighs tightened around him. The table began shaking. With her hands she reached around, under his shirt, and started clawing at his back.

Their bodies writhed together. Her teeth gritted with pleasure, her eyes shut themselves tight. Her vocal chords involuntarily opened with orgasmic moans.

"Cum for me!" yelled Spalko, in a lustful rage, "Cum for Spalko."

He did.


End file.
